


Christmas Frustration

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Santa, EWE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco and the Weasleys are playing Dirty Santa! HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the: Dirty Santa Competition.

Draco was out of his mind with frustration. He still couldn't figure out which presents were whose. And he only had four days left. He threw a bundle of paper across the room and it hit the wall. A knock on the door alerted his attention and he grumbled at the person to come in.

Harry's head rounded the corner, and when he saw the state Draco was in, he grinned. "Still haven't figured it out, have you?"

"If you just told me who you got, it wouldn't be such a pain," Draco whined.

Harry covered his laughter with his hand, before quickly retreating the room, after Draco threw a ball of paper his way, which would've hit him square in the face, if he hadn't left.

It all happened over a week ago, when the Weasley family, Harry and Draco all put their names in a hat, and each pulled a different name. They had a week the time to look for a gift, and on Christmas Eve they were all neatly packed under the Christmas tree. That was three days ago now. They agreed to meet in four days time at the Weasleys again, and to guess the person who bought the gift.

Harry whistled a little tune and started to make dinner. It wouldn't do to let Draco starve.

An hour later they were both seated at the dining table, Draco brooding, and Harry silently gleeful. He knew Draco was trying to figure out the present he gave him, which was a Silver Snitch. Draco stabbed at his food, and moved his fork in a way that made his dinner look unappetising. Harry cocked his head to his side and observed Draco. "Is it so hard to guess which of the presents is whose?"

Draco scowled. "Shut it, Harry. And I have most of the presents figured out," he said, jutting out his chin in a proud gesture.

Harry just smiled charmingly, annoying Draco further. "And what about you, huh? Do you know who gave you your present?"

Harry smiled lazily. "No."

"No," Draco said dumbstruck. "I thought you had long since figured it out! And here I am, stressing over nothing." He let his head fall down at the table, after wisely moving his plate to the side.

"Well, I wouldn't call it nothing, Draco, since I only need to figure two presents out. And  _I_ have known who  _you_ got."

"That's not fair! How  _could_ you know? Even I had trouble figuring out the presents the Weasleys got, so I could eliminate everything."

"Because I've been friends with them for a long time, and know their habits. You simply don't."

Draco harrumphed and looked up at Harry again. The eyes were twinkling slightly and the grin on Harry's face made Draco look away. "Believe me, Harry, I  _will_ know who gave me my present. It's just so damn annoying."

"We'll see, Draco, we'll see."

* * *

Harry and Draco were at the Weasleys, and were both nursing some hot chocolate. They were all gathered around the living room and were talking and laughing.

Molly stood up, and clapped her hands, making the ongoing conversations cease. "Alright, since all of us are here, I suggest we'll begin with Ron, and we'll let him guess who he thinks pulled him, and gave him his present."

They all nodded, and Ron grumbled. "Why do I have to start."

Molly looked at him sharply. "Because you are first. We'll go around everyone."

Ron sighed. "Alright. Malfoy, did you pull me?"

Draco nodded.

The next one was Hermione. "Charlie, were you the one that pulled me?"

Charlie nodded, and winked. "But it was obvious, after all. The miniature dragon gave me away, didn't it?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Mum, were you the one who pulled me?" George asked.

"Yes."

Percy was next. "Dad, did you pull me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Percy, did you pull me?" Molly asked.

Percy shook his head. Hermione smiled and stood up. "I did, Molly."

Molly smiled at her. "Alright. Charlie, you are."

"Ron, you pulled me, didn't you?"

Ron nodded.

"Thought so. You are the only one who could give me Quidditch products."

Arthur was next. "George, you pulled me, didn't you?"

George grinned. "I did."

"Percy, were you the one who pulled me?"

Percy nodded, and Harry smiled.

Draco was last, and sighed dramatically. "Of course, how could I miss it? A Silver Snitch? You pulled me, didn't you, Harry?"

Harry grinned at him. "I did."

"So, now that we all know who pulled us, let's refill these glasses, before you all return home." Molly smiled at all of them, and refilled their glasses, as promised.

At nine everyone was saying good-bye, and ready to leave. One by one they Apparated to their homes, and so did Harry and Draco, after waving.

They popped up in their house, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "A Silver Snitch. Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you something original. Something original  _and_ practical. And it fitted better."

"Fitted better? How so?"

Harry took a step forward and caressed Draco's cheek, while smiling. "Because it's the colour of your eyes.

Draco grinned. "If you look at it that way, I should've known right when unpacking that it was you who gave it. You always know what to give and what to say to make me feel better, so why should it have been any different?"

Harry took another step forward, and his other hand went up to caress the hairs at the base of Draco's neck. "It's a Harry thing, I guess."

"Yes, I do think so," Draco murmured, while his eyes slipped close, when Harry moved the last few inches forward and brought their lips together. Draco sighed into the kiss and they broke off. "I should've stopped thinking about your gift, since I've really missed this."

Harry smirked. "Well, let us catch up on lost time, shall we?"

Draco grinned, and tugged at Harry's hand. "Yes, we shall."


End file.
